Teddy
"My show, my rules!" -'Teddy' Teddy is a 10 year old, yellow bear who is also the leader of a trio called "The Teddy Trio" which also features Teddy's two best friends, Piggy, the idiot and Hans, the second einstein. There is no episode where Teddy is not with Piggy, however there is some episodes where Teddy is not with Hans, which means Piggy is means more to him than Hans. Our favoruite buck tooth bear boy thinks he's the best person not only in The Teddy Trio, but in the whole world. He also thinks he is very hansom and the smartest person one Earth. However, he does not notice that he can't understand half the words Hans says which means he's not the smartest one on the block. Teddy seems to be obsessed with a TV show called "Teddy-Man" ''which is about a teddybear who has super powers and fights super villians such as Captian Sticky Beard. For example, in ''"Avast Ye, Scurvy Baboons" ''Teddy attemps to capture Teddyman agianst his will and make him answer all his questions about his show. However, Teddy dresses up like Captian Sticky Beard to bring Teddyman to him. Teddyman actually saves Teddy's pirate ship from falling down a waterfall, but looks at Teddy and falls for Teddy's dress up. However, no one helps Teddy capture his TV super-hero, so Teddy is beat up incredibly bad. Still no one cares, so Teddy got what he desevered like he does in every single episode besides from the movie. As you know, Teddy is not a very good friend and another reason for that might be his personality. Teddy does not express his feelings enough to be a good friend. For example, instead of Teddy saying nice comments to his friends, he'd rather call them a unpleasent name. Buck tooth Teddy is not just obsessed with Teddyman, but is also obsessed with honey. Personality Teddy will treat his friends like his quite nicely aslong as they, but, Piggy is so destructive, that he not only destroys everything around him, but the chance for The Teddy Trio for doing something right for once. He is known to shout and hurt his friends. Alot. However, Teddy treats Hans quite bad most of the time, but, there is only a small amount of proof that Teddy cares for Hans like in "''Stepsnob and Son", Hans is taken away by the CIA after they find out Hans has no guardian at home. Teddy gets really depressed and starts to grow a small beard, a high amount of bacteria (basiclly, he starts to reek!) and starts to drink honey like achahol. Unlike most boys that urge to show off, Teddy treats Girls like a dirty piece of gum on his foot. It is probarly because he's has alot of bad experiences with Females, but mostly with his Teenage sister Daisy and his evil teacher, Mrs. Teach-ya. Like Piggy, Teddy is awful when it comes to dinner table manners. He is literluary a discrase. This was first showed in "Fancy, Fancy Quite Contary" ''where Hans teaches buck tooth Teddy and Fuzz head Piggy how to be true gentlemen. He gives them spagetti hoops to start with. He and Piggy pig out at first, but after Hans mentions he has placed micro chips in parts of his and Piggy's body which he can make them attract eletricity when The Teddy Two act like pigs, they start eating normally. Teddy's chip was placed in his buck teeth. Teddy is sometimes fussy with food, but the thing he is seen eating the most is Honey which is natural as Teddy is a bear and bears love honey. His fridge has a giant honey pie in and he never has toast without honey. He is also seen drinking honey like achohol in ''"Stepsnob and Son" ''after Hans gets captured by The CIA. Teddy is really easy to tick off. The slitest twitch or sentence and BAAAMMMM!!!!! Teddy is as red as Spiderman's outfit! Piggy and Zippy are the people who tick him off the most. Teddy is probarly bronze just getting to silver when it comes to intelligence. He never listens to his evil teacher, Mrs. Teach-ya in School and never does homework beacause of lack of homework or would rather annoy Zippy which explains the problem with his intelligence. Teddy is known to cause alot of mayhem when Piggy is around. Infact, Piggy's the one who is always ruining The Teddy Trio's chance to do something right for once. However, Teddy does punch Piggy for being stupid which causes Piggy to knock into things. Quotes *"Piggy smart? We have better chance than Hans getting an episode where you take off your hat!" '' *'"'(Hitting Piggy) Snap out of the Love spell, Piggy!!!!" '' *"Hans, you Redhead!" '' *''"Hans, I like my food in my stomach, not on the floor!!!" '' Appearance Head Teddy has huge ears, buck teeth, yellow fur and large eyes. Body Teddy has two arms with only 3 fingers and thumb on each one and that's all of Teddy's Body. Legs Teddy has short, fat legs and rather large feet. Relationships We'll start with Piggy.' '''Teddy has a very strong relationship with Piggy and that is Best Friendship. Teddy will pound Piggy for being stupid, but he does care for him even though he dosen't express his feelings to him. What about Hans,? Well, Teddy is probarly 2nd Best Friends with Hans. They do not hang out as much with Teddy as Teddy and Piggy do together. However, Teddy does not pound Hans, because Hans is always being nice to him. Which means he apprecates it, but just doesn't say he does. Zippy Ahoy!' Teddy and Zippy are mortal enemies. Our Buck toothed bear and his pig friend are the main reason for Zippy's dull personality. They never seem to leave him alone or get off his larn when he tells them to. However, Teddy and Zippy will unite if there is a serious problem. Antony, your next! Teddy has a very small relationship with Antony. He thinks he's wierd and thats just leave at that. Also, Teddy and Antony have never really interacted with each other. Up next, MelvinTeddy's relationship with Melvin is probarly the same as Antony's. Next up, Anchovy. Like everyone else, Teddy constantly forgets Anchovy's name and trys to remember his name, but every time he trys, he comes out with something utterly different. Family *'''Harold (Father) *'Cress' (Mother) * Toddy '(Baby Brother) * '''Daisy '(Teenage Sister) *'The Dude '(Older Brother) *'Dooplerganger '(Cousin) *'Grandma Burger '(Grand mother) *'Grandpa Chocalate '(Grand father) *Piggy (Best Friend) *Hans (Best Friend) *[[Antony|'''Antony]] (Frenenemy)' ' * 'Zippy '(Biggest Rival) *'Mrs. Teach-ya '(Rival) *'Daisy '(Rival) Facts *According to ''"Nightmare On Seed Street 3: Dream Baboons", ''Teddy has one ability, to travel through dreams. *Teddy is very small for a bear. Piggy is taller than him and Hans is very close to his size, but in real life, Teddy would be the tallest and Hans would the shortest. *Teddy's amount of strength changes randomly. See Also *Piggy *Hans *The Teddy Trio *Teddy's House Category:Characters Category:The Teddy Trio